Connecting feelings
by Raven Snow Star
Summary: My name is Kayla Manevoure and I'm a shadowhunter from the New York Institute. My life haven't been easy. My best friend almost was killed,and now I'm trying to help him realize that the love of his love is a warlock, Jace is a narcissist as always and I have to deal with his and Clary's drama. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention about the mundane that makes my heart skip a beat.
1. The end and the Beginning

I knew I was going to die.

Because when I saw that crazy demon in front of me, whispering something at me, I guess I just knew.

At my right I felt Clary's eyes darting back and fort between me and the demon, she was worried about me, and probably with her life too, because if I die she will be also killed. Jace was paced out behind the piano after a storm of wind sent towards him and Alec is with his sister upstairs searching for the demon who is right now advancing towards me.

I flinched when his cold skin touched me and then I caught my Stele aiming to the monster. It was not a good idea when your hands are slipping with your own blood...after an unfortunate event where I ended up flying through a window, and some of my skin was with lacerations.

My head was buzzing because of fear, yes; I am a Shadowhunter and I'm not always brave, deal with it.

My arm was cut near the shoulder but I didn't care in the moment. I had to take down the monster.

I fell backwards trying to dodge his claws and my back bumped with the wall. I tried to kick his...I think it was his stomach, but it didn't work. My Stele was burning in my hand in contact with the blood. At least the Ravener didn't bite me because his poison is deadly to us, to any kind of people or being, actually.

I saw Isabelle and Alec widening their eyes as they saw what the hell was happening. Izzy went to Jace and Clary, who almost hugged her friend who was trembling with fear. Alec made a sign for me to be quiet about them and then…He pressed his knife on the monster throat yelling at me.

"Run Kayla!"

He didn't think I was actually going to ran away from all the drama, right?

"Look ou-"

I saw the monster turning his head like he didn't even had bones in his neck and then he bit Alec, behind his neck making my best friend paralyze with his blue eyes widening towards me.

"Alec!"

I was alone again, with the monster. And my best friend was probably dying because of the venom.

My Stele burned in my hand and without thinking I threw directly at the monster, aiming the place where should have been his heart.

And I don't know how, but it worked. Somehow I saved my life and probably everyone's.

I ran towards Alec after the demon became ashes and then I smiled to his sweaty face.

"Fight please, honey…ISABELLE!"

I screamed his sister's name and within a minute or two she appeared, noticing both of us in the ground she went to me.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Ravener venom."

"What?! Oh shit! Let's hurry to the Institute!"

We both carried him through New York streets until we finally arrived at the Institute while all the lights were out. The stairs to his bedroom usually were a problem but right now I was not thinking about the fucking pain in my arm because, hello… Alec is dying.

"Put him in his bed, I will catch something from the infirmary and you should call Hodge quickly."

"Right…"

I went running in the corridors and when I was passing the Hall I crashed with someone, a mundane.

"Simon? What the hell? How did you get in?"

"That's a good question…I was-"

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry now, Alec is in a bad shape."

"I tried to speak with Clary but she didn't answered."

"Probably with Jace he is hurt."

"Oh…"

I didn't have time to deal with his platonic love for Clary while she was head over heels for Jace so I started to run to Hodge but then Simon stuck behind me and said something that made me have a Eureka moment.

"All the problems would be solved with a little of magic and-"

"Wait! What did you said?"

I put my hands in his chest feeling his heart beating rapidly and steady.

"Magic will solve everything…?"

"You are a genius, Simon!"

I hugged him before pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing a number that I knew by heart, because the person is quite unforgettable.

After four rings someone speak up with a sleepy voice and at the same time loud.

"Who dares to disturb my beauty sleep? It's fucking 3 in the morning for sake!"

"I need your help."

"A lot of people want my help darling, so who speaks?"

"It's Kayla."

"Oh."

It's that something good?

"We've met last week on one of your parties and-"

"I remember you; you are blue eyes best friend… And what do you want?"

"He is in trouble."

"Well, Shadowhunters are always in trouble. I just don't see why you need my skills now."

"Ravener venom, that's trouble enough for you?"

He didn't spoke for a few seconds and then with a determined voice he said.

"I will be there- where the fuck is my purple clothes and-"

Then the line went dead and I smiled, even if it was just for a second.

"You called the host of the party where I almost died?" Simon asked surprised.

"He will help Alec, I know because well…"

"Because he was hardly flirting discreetly with Alec? Yeah I know, I notice when his glitter went all the way on Alec that day."

I tugged him towards me and kissed his check.

"Sometimes you are too brilliant to be just a mundane."

"Well, now I am offended."

He faked sadness and I went to Hodge's library.

After minutes explaining to Hodge the situation he says he will call Marysse and Jordan Lightwood to come back quickly from Idris. They were Alec and Izzy's parents and they were incredibly busy with the Valentine problem.

"I guess it is our cue to get out, he will start to mop now."

"You're right…I have to get back to Alec."

"Let's go."

Simon was wearing his usual jeans and usual I LIVE IN BROOKLYN t-shirt but now with brand new glasses. He was that kind of skinny nerd guy and was in love with Clary since they met in first grade. Now I guess he just is satisfied being a friend and no more because she has Jace and- what is he doing staring funnily at me?

"What?"

"You are bleeding."

I looked at my arm that was now just uncomfortable but it was a little scary to visualize.

"Yeah, well later I will take care of this."

He frowned and then we both went in silence to Alec's bedroom.

Magnus was already there.

He nods at me when our eyes met while I entered the room. Isabelle was next to him but being brushed off by him because he didn't like that closeness while he is pulling a spell or something like that I guess.

"It is working so don't worry."

He said after a few seconds of me staring expectantly towards his back waiting him to notice my worried look.

"Thank you."

"Thank me after he wakes up, darling… If you all don't mind I want to rest somewhere, where should I put my marvelous body?"

"Oh God…"

Simon mumbled next to me.

"No, my name is Magnus Bane."

"Come with me Magnus, I will arrange a room."

"Thank you, Kayla Maneuvoure."

I left Izzy and Simon alone in Alec's room and glanced to my best friend who was still sleeping and seemed a little less paled.

"I heard Jonathan got a few injuries."

"It's not serious and he is not in a thousand years getting help from you, I don't know why... but he holds a super grudge against you for something…care to enlighten me?"

He muffed a laugh and we both entered a room that was empty and with clean bed sheets.

"Maybe he thinks he get's the title of the hot guy of the year instead of me… Or he is jealous of my perfection, who knows."

"Probably both, he is married to his mirror as I heard from Clary."

He sat down and I gave him a jar of water to put besides his bed and then when I was getting out of the room he called me:

"Miss Manevoure?"

I turned around making my hair fall out of my bun.

"You should worry about yourself now; I will take good care of Alexander."

"I know you will."

X

I walked to my room and I don't know how but I got lost. How can I get lost in my own house? My vision was a little blurry and I notice now that I was holding my injured arm and that my shirt was soaked in blood.

How that happened? One moment I'm all talkative with a warlock and then I'm almost losing consciousness in the middle of a strange corridor in the Institute.

I grab the hem of my shirt and stripped off while I slid into the wall sitting in the floor in the end. I got a good look on my cut and it was larger than before, well, when you can't stop moving the cuts...they tend to grow. I was sitting half naked in the corridor and breathing hard as I wrapped my shirt above the cut to stop the bleeding.

I sighed relieved when I leaned my full back on the wall and closed my eyes hoping that Izzy would found me here because I didn't have any strength to pick my phone in my back pocket.

As I heard slow footsteps near me and then the person seemed to start to run, I drifted in to half awake half sleep.

"Kayla? What- Oh shit, hold on…I'm calling Isabelle…"

The warm hand disappeared from my shoulder and then a few minutes later it got back but I heard other voices around me.

"What did you do now mundane?"

"I only found her lying here…It's not my fault, ok that is a lot of blood…"

"Stop Jace, it's not Simon's fault and it's probably from the Ravener…"

"Clary is right, but luckily she is not poisoned, probably just a deep scratch from when she was tossed out the room by the monster."

Someone was caring me now and other one was holding my head so that wouldn't fall backwards.

"For Raziel, hold her head right mundane!"

"Shut up, Jace, and look where you are stepping."

Isabelle was caring me while Simon holds my head and Clary and Jace stick close to watch because he is probably recovering and Clary it's a little clumsy.

I'm not sure in which part of the trip to my room I completely blacked out, but I know that I heard Jace little scream as someone slapped him in his back and then he cursed.


	2. Where I almost bleed to death

"Kayla?"

"I have to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up…Get out mundane."

"Why?"

"Because I'm heavenly good looking."

I was awake. But my eyes were being difficult to open.

"Guys, stop with that!"

Clary yelled not restraining herself from the idea of a weak person nearby.

"Kay…?"

Alec, it was Alec`s voice. He is ok?

I felt him catching my hand as I started to open my eyes and see my best friend in front of me and next to a glittery Magnus Bane. Everyone came leaning over me and started to say my name.

"I told Miss Manevoure would be ok."

"Shut up warlock…Clary, can we go and eat something? I think this room got a really crowded."

"Sure honey… Kay, be good ok?"

She kissed my check and went out with her boyfriend as I tried to analyze everything that was happening.

"Guys, I think she needs air and space."

Simon said and I wanted to thank him but man, talk was difficult.

"Kay? Listen up…" I turned my head towards Isabelle who was sitting with me in my bed. "You lost a lot of blood but now you are fine, just rest until tomorrow and you'll be good as new."

I nodded and everyone sighed with relief.

I turned to my best friend who seemed a little pale yet but with his checks red and with a shy hand grabbing Magnus arm helping him to stand up.

Things progressed huh?

Alec seemed to notice and then let go. His eyes never leaving mine.

"So…Nobody is going to comment on how you've been working out a lot lately?"

Izzy says trying not to laugh and then Simon blushed and Alec just made a sound of mockery and Magnus winked at me.

Hã?

"Wha-Oh shit!"

I looked down at me and notice that I was still without any shirt and only with a bra really dirty and stained with blood.

Luckily there is no one to show off, only Simon but whatever, and it is not like Alec never saw me only wearing fewer clothes when I'm training. Magnus doesn't count. But still, there were too many man in the room.

I pulled the blanket all over me and glared at Isabelle who was jumping happily towards my door. Alec said something to Magnus who dragged Simon with him to outside. Leaving me and Alec alone to, I don't, talk a little because we both went through a lot lately?

"Is this the part where you give the lecture about 'you-should-have-waited-to-Isabelle-and-not-acting-according-to-your-impulse-and-urge-to-help-the-others?' or you will only smile and say how grateful you are for me being alive? "

He smiled weakly.

"Actually I was going to say that I'm proud of you."

"Wait, what? You usually get angry in these situations."

Come on I was perfectly fine alone with that Ravener and then he came and almost died trying to help me. Ok, maybe I needed a little help but not from him. And it's not because he is my sweet gentle Alec who I protect more than his sister…No, that has nothing to do it.

"I'm trying something new here, like understanding why you did that."

Seeming confused is a rare expression among the Lightwoods, they usually have the last words for everything.

Or so someone said that to me in a near past.

Cof cof Magnus cof cof.

"I'm glad you are fine, when I woke up Magnus told me what happened to you and-"

"Hum…Magnus said?"

"Yeah and he said- Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what, dear **Alexander**?"

"Sometimes you are exactly like Jace, I would believe if you two were born from the same womb."

"Oh, don't insult me… My womb was prettier than his, honey."

He laughed at my stupidity and I grabbed his hands.

"Boy, you worried me like hell, ok? Next time you want to save someone…don`t get bitten."

"Sure, I will try."

It's good to see this mischievous smile coming from his lips, because I know how insecure and timid Alec is, even with me. And I know who I blame for this change.

"Where is Hodge?"

"He disappeared after you came back from him…"

"What do you mean? So…who is taking care of the Institute?"

"My mom will come back after my father finishes their last job in Thailand."

"Oh Alec…How you will go out with Magnus with her eyes on you all the time?"

"That's not- Why do you think we are dating?"

Suddenly the door cracked open showing Jace and Isabelle arguing about something.

"Shut up Jace, not everyone likes you."

"Well, I don't like him."

"What are two arguing about?"

I asked trying to stand up; Izzy came to me catching my arm.

"Jace was a dick with Magnus Bane so he went back to his home."

Alec clenched his fists and I went to argue with Jace.

"JACE! What the hell? He just saved Alec's life so swallow your stupid arrogance or anything and man up, ok? Once in life at least!"

Everyone went silence and the mood went awkward.

"But unfortunately, I still like you."

He came jumping towards me and kissed my check saying I was right in liking someone so awesome like him.

"But right now I am mad at you, so go apologize to Magnus… Now."

"No, I can't stand that guy."

"Stop being such a child, Jace."

Clary said entering my room and once again a felt like I was holding a party in my bedroom. She was so cute with her red hair up and with the dress Isabelle gave her when she moved in here in the Institute. Of course her boyfriend, Jace, almost drooled over her and I had to expel they from my room before they do something I don't want to see.

Alec smiled besides me and pressed a kiss in forehead after asking Isabelle to help him to go to his room.

I had to talk to Magnus.

My best friend sometimes is a little too reserved and too timid to do anything about the guy he wants. Actually I don't think he ever made heart eyes to any other guy before Magnus, and I am including that time when he though he was in love with Jace.

Oh, I still make jokes about that. Even his sistes joins me.

And before Marysse arrives, she is always demanding to know where everyone is or is doing, especially her children, Alec and Isabelle. Their dad is a lot less rigid about this but the fact of Alec being gay is a mystery for both of them since it's wrong in our world. Not like in the normal world where there is homophobic persons or something like that, it's just because it's impossible to reproduce with the same gender, and our kind is already so small.

I just think that's is a shame that Alec won't have kid's with those big blue eyes like his but I totally root for my friend happiness. And if it is with a boy, who I am to say anything, right? I sometimes think that some girl in the street is hot and that doesn't make me wrong or bad.

Right now I want to help my best friend catch a really hot guy who is very peculiar but he proved himself plenty of times, and I know he likes Alec so… Mission 1: get Magnus and Alec to a Date.

Someone knocked on my door after I put new clothes, without blood preferably.

"Simon?"

"Hey, how-"

"Clary is not here, she just went somewhere with Jace."

"Oh, good. Actually I want to know if you are alright, you freaked me out a little back there."

How cute! He shifted his weight to another leg of his and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, I'm fine."

"Good. Isabelle is making something really strange in the kitchen…"

"You want to get out? We could eat something at Taki's and then I want your help with something."

I placed my hand in his shoulder approaching him because I didn't want to anybody to hear.

"About Magnus."

He adjusted his glasses and smiled. He didn't say anything but I know he agreed. I caught his arm and we both ran towards the exit of the Institute. I unfortunately had to lean a little towards him while walking or running because I `was still a little dizzy.

Poor people who will stay there tonight. Isabelle cooking skills are not the best.

We both walked together in to the cold night of New York and it felt warm even then. Simon was with his hands inside his pocket and I just giggled because he was such a mundane sometimes. The way he walks, the way he talks to us, Shadowhunters, like we are breakable like mundane. When he make some cultural reference that nobody understand and then only him is laughing, or the way he sings along the musics that plays on the subway.

The last one I notice only now, because last week I didn't have much attention since we were running away from Valentine.

But now sitting beside him in a subway towards Brooklyn I looked at him and something about him made a little sparkle of curiosity light out inside me.

"You think he will be ok with us going there in the middle of the day? I clearly remember him not being a day person…"

"Well, he will understand when he sees me. Don`t worry."

"It's just that that night was not so good for me, you know?"

"I know Simon, I was there when you were transformed in a rat and later kidnapped by vampires."

"You say this like it's normal…"

I stand up already ready for getting out at the next station, of course, always with his help.

"Sorry, I don't know how to speak with you sometimes… I don't want to scare you but in my world, it is kind of normal."

"Yeah, I get that, and it's kind of cool the way you are all badass."

I smiled indicating the exit while we both walk towards the so well-known home of the high warlock of Brooklyn.

"I'm kind of curious though."

"About what?"

I knocked on Magnus's door waiting for him to awake and open for us.

"Why you are so determined to get them two together? I'm sure there is other guys more likely to be with Alec, he is a catch."

"If Magnus or Alec heard you…You would probably be dead by now."

"Ok, shutting my mouth now."

"And about your question…I just feel that they are perfect for each other."

**Hello everyone! Well, If you guys are enjoying my story, please leave a comment to let me know! Or not! Hehe.**


	3. Maybe, it's just a push to change things

The door suddenly jerked open and a tall mysterious man leaned over the doorframe looking at us not surprised. But I could see a glint of excitement in his cat eyes.

"Well, well, if it not Miss Maneuveure and the…hum, Sheldon."

"It`s Simon."

"Whatever. So, what do I owe this visit?"

"I want to talk to you, I could use a couch."

"Fell yourself at home, dear."

Magnus gestured for both of us enter the house and when he closed the door behind us I sense Simon being a little tense next to me.

"Don`t worry, I`m here and it`s just Magnus."

"I heard that."

Magnus whispered behind us and when Simon sat glued to me on the couch I was trying not to laugh at his fear of the warlock in front of us.

"First of all I want to thank you on behalf of Alec and all of my friends, because what you done saving my best friend`s life was…well, a miracle."

"Don`t flatter me Miss Maneveure I just did my job. And I wanted to help the Lightwoods. They were always nice people with me."

"Oh, I forgot you meet Alec`s great grand father…Well, and you always liked blue eyes with black hair, right?

Simon looked confused besides me and I just shushed him a little. Magnus seemed glad with something.

"I know what you are trying to make dear, don`t worry, I have made my intentions very clear to your friend earlier. So I think it`s up to him now."

"And what are you intentions? I guess I should probably know right? He is my bro."

"I like him, but I won`t force anything if he doesn`t intend to take me seriously. I`m not saying that he has to tell his parents or something like that, I just want him to like me as much as I like him. I won`t let my heart give love and got nothing in return."

He sounded sad in the last sentence and I could tell he already suffered a lot in his life. Imagine being an immortal warlock, it is lonely. You see everyone you care and love die and you can`t do anything.

Simon seemed a little less frightened when he spoke up.

"Dude, you didn`t notice the heart eyes he throws at you? It`s like a really cliché scene from a Rom-Com."

"Sometimes I imagine things there are not true so, sorry, if I want words and not indicatives of his affection. But thanks anyway Sidney."

Simon murmured something.

"Do you want to go to Taki`s with us later? I will call Alec and demand his presence…with us there he will not be so afraid I think."

I suggested trying to help these two.

"I will meet you there, I want to sleep some more."

"Ok, Simon and I will get going."

"I will look for you two later…The door is open now, you both can go."

"See you dude."

"Don`t call me dude, Shalom."

I laughed and then dragged Simon out before he did something we both will regret later.

"At least I`m not dead…Why he can`t catch my name right? It`s not so difficult."

"Oh poor baby, you are going to cry? And don`t worry, I wouldn`t let him do anything in you."

The sound of cars and bus in the street increased and then he caught my hand from nowhere and when I tried to pull it away I sensed his firm grip around my cold fingers.

"I don`t want to be alone near his house, it`s like those vampires hunt me down in my peripheral vision."

"Ok."

After a few minutes the night already arrived and we both entered Taki`s receiving strange looks. Well, it`s not like everyday a mundane put a foot in here. I saw Maya flirting with Jordan in the middle of the bar and waved at her.

Simon went to sit in a table for four and I thought about the dynamics we will use when the couple arrives. I sat beside him and he looked confused, probably thinking I was going to sit in front of him.

"If they sat next to each other it will be easier to they touch each other you know? Alec is really dense sometimes, and if we see anything going on we have to pretend dummy ok?"

"Ok, crazy."

"Shut up."

Simon started to talk about some comics he bought yesterday and he was perfectly happy talking about some girl who dies after falling from a building and after her spider boyfriend tried to save her. At least he is a little less terrified from the first time we meet in not such great conditions.

He turned his body directing to me like he needed to be that way for me to listen and I just smiled shyly because well, he was being cute. Like a child after Christmas you know.

I didn`t understand some things he said to me but he always stopped to explain so I didn't get too confused.

"Oh, I have to call Alec."

I texted him:** Come to Taki`s, alone.**

I know he saw the message because on these last days he lived glued to his cellphone, like he was waiting for an important call, now I know it was from Magnus.

"So you like those kinds of books? With wars and fights?"

"Well, yes, I like to see the heroes fighting for what they believe you know? "

"When I was a kid I read a comic where I liked the villain more than the hero, I don`t know the name anymore but I guess I kind of identify with the bad guy."

Simon seemed surprised by something and then his hand rested in my shoulder still looking at me.

"You're not the bad guy…well girl, you fight to protect humans like me, I think is a hero goal. Don`t you think?"

"I guess, but sometimes we have to make decisions that I`m not so happy about… I live in a dangerous reality, very different from yours…"

"Are you kidding? Do you know why I read so many comics? It`s because gives me a sense that in every world exists a safe place, to where I can go and feel safe…Because I know now that I was always right when I notice something strange happening around me…Especially after discovering about Clary."

My coke arrived together with Simon`s water and we both almost spilled out our drinks because Magnus was sitting in front of us with a very amused expression in his face and looking like he was there for longer than we expected.

"When did you arrive?"

"Don`t worry Miss Maneveure, I can keep a secret…this conversation of yours was really especial."

"What do you mean by 'especial'?"

Simon was observing Magnus very intrigued and then he put his arms above his hands calling for someone that I knew exactly who. After a few seconds Alec was sitting next to Magnus seeming too confused to ask anything and then I start my rambling.

"Hey Alec, I though you would like to eat something that was not made by Isabelle and man, you are late… I thought I would have to go and catch you or ask someone to bring your ass here and-"

I was stopped by Simon who poked me in my leg and I gushed a little because this intimacy was new. Alec was trying not to look directly to Magnus and I felt amused because they were so cute. Even Simon was looking to them but then I poked him back receiving a strange look and then he sighed.

"So, Alec…You are all better right?"

Simon asked to Alec who was a little hesitant to respond because he notices our strangeness.

"Yes, my body is a little soared but I`m all fine now."

"So, let`s eat right? I`m starving God knows why."

"Probably because of the loss of blood Kayla… I`m still trying to find out how you were so functional with that cut in your arm…it`s like magic! Oh, sorry Magnus."

Simon rushed to clarify his use of words before the warlock transforms him in to a rat again.

"Don`t worry Sheldon, but let`s order something to eat because I have to work later and need something in my stomach."

"Work?"

Simon asked not caring about his incorrect name, again.

"Yes, a fellow friend of mine need my help with some Mermaids that are scaring little children on a water park."

"Oh right, in Chelsea right? Isabelle was going there this afternoon."

"Her help will be needed because I will not talk to mermaids, filthy liars they are."

"Your right, I remember that time me and Kayla found one on Houston River and she almost drowned me."

Alec and Magnus appeared to talk only with each other leaving Simon with a little smile on the corner of his mouth and I ordered something for everyone and went back to talk to Simon a little more because it was interesting hearing him talk, his tone was comforting.

After our meal arrived we all eat in silence because everyone seemed too hungry to even think about talk to each other. But I notice the way Alec was from time to time glancing over to Magnus who seemed oblivious about that, but probably notice and is making in purpose.

Simon was eating pasta that I ordered especially for him because it not contains anything bad to humans at all so he seemed happy about the food, or about something else. I put a piece of meat in my mouth and when we all finished I asked to the waitress to put in the Institute account and she smiled at me because I knew her, she was a friend of Maya that helped the Institute a month ago.

We were all standing in front of the restaurant and Magnus was fixing his hair looking in a mirror that he made with magic. And then the mirror disappears making Simon form an "O" with his mouth.

"It was interesting, but now I have to go Miss Maneveure…Take care all of you."

He turned around but Alec went with him so I guess it was time for me and Simon to get out of there because I want to leave my best friend comfortable.

"It`s funny you know…I spent almost my entire life liking Clary but I`ve never looked at her the way Alec looks to Magnus."

"Well, I don`t have a lot of experience in the dating department but you should probably realized by now that you didn`t like her truly. I guess you though that liking her would be easy and so your mind processed that information."

"You`re right, I guess not everyone meets someone like Magnus met Alec…Boom! Love…"

We both laughed because it was true. Magnus and Alec were that way since the first time they met and I could say that Clary was the same way with Jace too. I don`t know how she manages to put up with Jace`s crisis but I guess when you like someone you like entirely.

Even their flaws.

"Isabelle told me she is dating a fairy…I didn`t know that existed male fairies…"

"I don`t know his name but I don`t know if it will last, Izzy is very picky and don`t stand the same guy for more than four weeks…a part from her brother and Jace."

"So you think she would date me? Even if it for four weeks?"

"I guess so."

And that made my hands turn in to a fist.

"You should ask her out after she breaks up with the fairy…You're a good person Simon, she needs someone like that."

He then looked at me with his eyes confused by something and then sighed a little as he thought of something.

"Right."

"So what do you want to do now?"

He looked to his clock and gasped.

"Dammit! My mom will kill me! I have to go and clean the house before she arrives…Sorry Kayla!"

"It`s ok, do you want help?"

"No it`s ok…And thanks for the lunch, it was delicious."

"You`re welcome…See you later."

"See ya!"

He waved while running down the street and I turned over to see Isabelle standing a few inches from me and looking really pissed off but at the same time intrigued.

"So you all leave me alone with the gross couple of the year to eat at Taki`s…And for what? A double date?"

"I was trying to help Alec, he is so dense sometimes Izzy."

"I know, he is my brother and I guess you fished a guy too…I 'm impressed."

"What? No! Simon wants to ask you out…Me and him? Not happening."

"Oh, and you say my brother is the dense one…Your lucky to be pretty."

I grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Sorry, but your cook sucks Izzy."

"Damm, I was hoping you would only say you all felt like going out to eat not because my food sucks…"

She was pouting and that was so cute.

"Don`t worry Izzy, your still pretty!"

"You`re right!"

"So…how things are going with that guy? The fairy?"

"I don`t know, he is a jackass but I like him…so I 'm enduring all these times he misses our dates to go and kill something. Sometimes sucks to be me."

"Simon wanted to ask you out, you know?"

She gaped at me looking suspicious about something.

"Oh honey…You and Alec are so much a like that I could kill myself now and he still would have a sister."

"Don`t say things like that! And I don`t understand actually."

"Everything has it time…You will find out eventually."

And as she says that we made our way to the Institute where we would probably go straight to bed. I didn`t do anything very exhausting but I was done for the day. I guess it`s because I almost didn`t rest after what happened.


	4. Everything starts to change

"Jace, shut up."

"But you have to agree with me that Clary was a little harsh with me right? You know how I love her."

I was starting to have a headache and Jace wouldn`t go away from my room, because apparently Clary fought with him over him being so charming with every woman he meet and now I` am probably the only one awake at this time, so he came her to complain.

"Yeah, I know you and I know how you can give other a different perspective for what you were doing with that mermaid…"

"I was just talking! You know I would never cheat on Clary!"

I sat up on my bed and looked at him while analyzing his words and what I could say to him.

"Jace, you know how she is stubborn sometimes…She will come around but I think you have to change how you speak with other woman's, at least in front of her."

"She was so sad Kayla, I don`t think she will come around this time…It passed already one week since our fight and nothing."

"Go to her house and talk to her."

"I can`t, her mother doesn't like me…"

"Ok, look, you will leave me alone if I go in your place later?"

"You are the best!"

He hugged me and kissed my check already jumping around in my room.

Luckily I know Jocelyn, Clary`s mom, and I think she likes me so I guess I can try to talk to her at least.

I changed my clothes to a black jeans and blue shirt, my usual and went to eat breakfast. Izzy suspected something was wrong when I arrived with Jace over excited next to me.

"Don`t ask."

I said to her before she could speak anything.

"So…Alec didn`t come home last night…"

What?

"What? Something happen to him?"

"I will go look for him right now, Kayla go get your Steele and-"

"Calm down Jace, he went to a date with Magnus and probably stayed over."

"Ok, I don`t believe Alec is the only one getting anything…Who knew."

"Shut up Jace, if Alec spent the night with Magnus leave him alone and when he comes back don`t mention that ok?"

"Yeah bro, I know how indelicate you can be sometimes."

I just drank a cup of milk and then glared at Jace who was hurrying me and turned my eyes over because seriously? I` m making him a favor and that`s how he thanks me?

"See you guys later."

"Good luck Kay!"

"Say that I love her ok?"

"Sure Jace."

I went walking really calmly and thinking about the last week.

Marysse was running the Institute now and she was making that better than Hodge, we went to a few jobs this week and I was always paired up with Izzy, Jace alone and Alec was taking things slow because he was still healing up from the Ravender poison. Magnus went just once to the Institute to talk with Marysse about why his help was needed and then I never saw him again, oh, which reminds me about Simon who seemed to disappear this week. Clary having fought with Jace didn`t help Izzy`s PMS and everyone was a little crazy in there.

Luckly some of us were lucky, like Alec.

After a few Subways Stations I was looking for Clary`s house when I find and notice Jocely watering the flowers in front of the house.

"Hello Jocelyn!"

She turned around and smiled at me.

"How are you Kayla?"

"I` m fine and you? I didn`t know you were already good enough to go outside."

"Yes, today I woke up feeling really fine and then I guess I just wanted to feel the sun, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"How is your arm?"

"How do you know? Well, it`s fine now."

"Oh, Simon was really worried and all talking about that."

And he even didn`t show up to check himself?

"So, Clary is home?"

"Jace send you right?"

"Unfortunately."

"She went to the market and was already coming back…just- oh she`s there."

I looked to the other side of the street and there was Clary with Simon and they didn`t notice us yet. They were talking with each other and when Simon was going to look at us I stepped one foot ahead but then before he saw us she grabbed his shirt and put him on a kiss.

Ow.

She was holding his shirt collar and kissing him with force as he was a little surprised because I saw his arms frozen in place and suddenly he was corresponding. He hugged her waist and then they break the kiss really slowly. Simon took a few steps back and seemed really frightened for a second and then when he saw me and Jocelyn staring at them he just stood there. Not knowing what to do.

"Jocelyn, just say to Clary that Jace loves her…I-I have to go."

She was petrified too for a second and when I started to run I didn`t realize but I was crying and I never cry. It`s not something I do.

I stopped near a building and sat on the stairs waiting for my breathing going back to normal. I felt my phone vibrating but I didn`t care, at this moment nothing mattered to me. God, I didn`t know I liked Simon until now, and now it`s to late because he finally got what he always wanted and I guess it`s not just me who will be heartbroken.

Jace.

He didn`t deserved this type of betrayal. Or any kind at all.

After a few minutes I felt strong arms hugging me and then I was crying even more as I clenched my hands on Alec`s shirt. He didn`t say anything and I knew Simon called him to tell that I was acting strange and pathetic running away like that.

He patted my back and kissed my head as I kept crying.

"Do you want to talk now?"

Alec asked me that when I calmed myself down after a few minutes.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"How can you love someone and not freak out about that?"

"Oh, Kayla…I' am freaking out, every second, minute and hour I love Magnus. But I guess I don`t mind."

He was looking at something in front of us. Like he is watching the twilight.

"Yesterday Magnus and I talked a lot you know. He said he loves me…You know what I did? I stopped for a second and thought about him, and then I just went for a kiss and said that I loved him too."

"You seem happy."

"Because I` am…And I know you can be too."

"I don`t know what is happening to me…I think I like Simon, but he obviously don`t."

"Who said that?"

"I saw him and Clary kissing. I saw he responded to the kiss, and I knew my heart was breaking."

"Kayla…You know what Magnus said to me about you?"

"What?"

"That you are a fighter…and you will fight for what you want, even if it is impossible."

Magnus sometimes can say beautiful things.

I cleaned my face and laughed weakly.

"So…you had sex with him right?"

"Worst timing ever for this question Kayla."

We both laugh and then I grabbed his hands.

"I just want you to distract me with the dark details."

"Yes, I went to bed with him but nothing happened, we just stayed there cuddling and when he slept I stared at him for a long time you know…it`s like I can`t get enough of him. And then when I woke up we started to make out and one thing lead to another and, well, we made it."

"Omg! You must be sore."

"Kayla, it`s a little strange that you know that."

"Sorry, that`s what happen when you leave that fanfics you read open on my computer."

"Kill me now."

"No, not ever, because I need you."

"It`s better if we go home now-"

We both were abruptly interrupted by a purple smoke behind us surging and Alec laughed at that and I kept looking confused because what the hell was that.

When Magnus appeared I smiled because of course his smoke was purple.

"Alexander, you leave the bed to meet a girl? Really?"

"Stop being jealous Magnus, you know what happened so what do you want?"

"My my, I made everything you wanted last night and now you are cranky? Next time I will make you suffer."

And then he winked and they were both so stupidly in love.

"Miss Maneuvere would you like to go to my place and appreciate a joyful evening with both of us? I` m sure you wouldn`t like to be around that fool blond today."

Jave would probably kept asking what Clary said or what did I say to her, and I didn`t want to remember about that right now.

"You are right Bane, so led the way."

-You already know, so I will go back now and clean the place while you two come walking ok? Bye.

And he disappeared like that.

-He is always like that?

-I grew to like that about him.

-God, you are so in love Alec!

-Am I? I guess you already knew that before even I did Kayla.

True.

-So…let`s go, he is probably arranging all his DVD's of Project Runaway. He is like obsessed with this show.

-You think he has the last season? I didn`t had time to watch because our TV broke remember?

He looked at me amused by something.

-You two are so alike…that creeps me out a little.

I hugged him and we both started to walk to Magnus dazzling loft in Brooklyn. And for a moment I forgot about what consumed my heart a few minutes ago.


	5. Advices

"So…why Miss Maneuveure is not asking for any alcohol, huh? Wines, vodka, champagne…beer? But I must warn her that I don`t advise the last one, it doesn't have the classy mood."

Magnus tried to be silent as he asked that to Alec but I could hear them from the bathroom and when I went back to the living room they were sitting next to each other and Magnus had an arm wrapped around Alec`s waist.

"So, Magnus! Do you have the last ProRun season?"

They both studied my face.

"I have everything that is important here, honey."

"So you have the cancer cure here too?"

"How sass of you Miss Maneuveure, I`m laughing at it."

"Stop both of you so we can watch this show for Christ sake!"

We both looked over to Alec that was blushing for his sudden explosion.

"How cute, Alexander has his dark side too!"

"And you didn`t even see him when Izzy destroyed his favorites black leather pants…the Institute almost went down. Luckily, Jace didn`t join the fight…well, I had to hold him."

Magnus kissed Alec`s check and smiled widely remembering something.

"So, now I understand why you were so reluctant to take them out last night."

My ears follow what I thought that I heard, because let`s face it, their sex life must be pretty awesome. They both are so hot and in love.

I was sitting on the other couch and I thought I had forget what happened early but suddenly I watched the same scene in my mind repeating over and over again. I didn`t last even three episodes before I went running to the bathroom which Magnus showed when we arrived.

They didn`t follow me and that made me feel relieved for start and when I leaned down my head into the sink I felt the refresh and the awake.

My eyes were a little red and my hair was a mess so I just passed my hands through it and rehearsed a smile on the mirror. The scar in my arm was fading but I could still see it, and feel the sensitive skin around her.

When I went back to the living room they were both in the same position but Magnus seemed pissed off by something. Hopefully not about me.

"Can we play a little game called 'why I hate Jace'?"

"Magnus shut up."

"Don`t be an ass because I told you I had a crush on him ok?"

"But you two shared a kiss."

What.

"Wait, what?"

They both looked at me. Alec embarrassed and Magnus grinning.

"So neither her knew? That is low, honey."

"How did you two kissed? When?"

"Doesn`t matter, it was to prove a point."

I was shocked still.

"Point of what exactly dear Alexander? If his mouth is as dreamy as you dreamed it would be? Or if his golden hair was silk as it seems or-"

"It was to prove to me that I was indeed in love with you!" I coughed with my own spit, Magnus stared at Alec`s eyes not moving an inch. "Moron."

"That was so sweet, not the part where you had to kiss Jace because ew."

I commented waiting for Magnus to say something too but he just stayed there unfazed and lost in the blue of my best friend's eyes.

"You sometimes make me speechless…and that is not easy to conquer."

They both continued to stare at each other and then Magnus pecked Alec`s mouth and continued to grin and he looked over me.

"We will continue that later, alone, so don`t you worry Miss Maneuveure."

"I`m out, what you two will like to eat? I could go grab something at Taki`s…"

Alec was already moving to the door.

"I want a burger! And coke! And Tubes! Don`t forget my chocolate…"

"Choose anything for me that you can carry after that…"

The door was closed and then I remembered something.

"Why you didn`t summoned food? Then Alec wouldn`t be out now."

"I want to show you something…"

He was in front of me and was offering his hand. I caught it and he dragged me upstairs.

We passed a corridor with old paints and a hundred of closed doors. I didn`t want to ask what was inside each of one but I was dying for curiosity.

"You can ask anything."

"Where are you dragging me?"

"You know that I` am immortal right? And that, honey, sometimes bring wisdom to a person…I 'm not saying I know what you are going through it, but I`ve certainly experience something similar in the past, as you can notice, I`m everything but virginal and after so many years with woman and men's sharing my bed I came to one conclusion that applies to every gender, everyone when is in love."

"I`m not-"

"You can choose to not admit it to yourself but don`t you try correct me when I know am I right…Well, one thing I`m sure about you and Sheldon... it`s that he is a fool."

"Really, that`s your great wisdom speech? That he is a fool?"

"Yes, because being in love is acting like a fool and sometimes it makes mistakes because they are fools…See me and Alexander for example, who knows how long since he likes me but didn`t say anything…he was acting like a fool, and I didn`t want to be with him if he was not being clear about his feelings, again a fool…So as you can see everyone is a fool when in love."

We stopped in front of a paint of a beautiful man wearing Victorian clothes.

"Who is that?"

"That is Gabriel Lightwood, a pest and immensely stupid…with a poisonous tongue. Despicable creature I may just say."

"From Alec`s family? Why you have his paint?"

"To remind me of something."

"Of what?"

He stepped forward towards the paint but then turned to me smiling.

"Of how lucky I 'am to have met a different Lightwood, that I lived so many years and finally found my perfect combination…"

"Perfect combination...as in…"

"Black hair and blue eyes"

"Magnus, you do realize that I will so use that against you right, like I already did?"

I said as I looked more close to the paint.

"I didn`t expect anything more coming from you darling. And I think it`s better if we went back to the living room because I know Alexander is arriving in the next five minutes."

I murmured "stalker" to myself but I know he understood because I heard a soft laugh coming from his lips and that made me smile somehow. He was comforting me in his special way and I appreciate that and hopefully that served for something.

I have the horrible flaw of sometimes don`t give too much credit to what people say to me when it`s about helping me.

"So…I bought caprese pasta for you, Magnus and the rest to Kayla…where is he?"

I was sitting in the couch waiting for Alec; Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

He said something about going to his room or whatever.

"I think his room."

"Oh, ok…I will go get him."

Then he put the bags on the kitchen counter and he went to the stairs. After a few minutes I hear loud voices and then Alec was running downstairs and looked at me with a real pissed expression.

"Wha-"

"Alexander! Hey, don`t be upset!"

I saw Magnus beginning to take the stairs to us and Alec just stared back at his boyfriend and crossed his arms over his chest. He then disappeared and appeared almost touching his chest to Alec`s.

"Can you please excuse us, Miss Maneveure?"

I was going to stand up and go to the bathroom or eat my things but then Alec`s voice sounded so angry that I had to stop.

"Don`t. Stay right here."

"Alexan- Alec, I`m trying to help her."

"Oh, but I don`t think Kayla would like help coming from you…You don`t know her."

Magnus stayed quiet and I was really intrigued to know about what they were talking about because apparently it was about me somehow.

"What is happening?"

They both looked at me and I could see something different in Magnus eyes, like he was trying to tell me something, like I would understand.

"Magnus is being nosey about your affair with Simon. He sent a message just now to the human to notify him where you are."

"I`m doing this for her."

I was a little shocked but I was hoping someone would do something to motivate me and I get why Alec is angry, because he worries about me and I think he doesn`t think Simon deserves me or that the human even likes me so I`m glad to have such good friends.

Ok, but Magnus was being a little pushy. And I don`t blame him for trying to make the right thing but that made me feel a little betrayed.

"Ok…But what exactly did you say to him?"

"That you were with my magnificent presence."

Alec sighed besides me like he gave up being mad at Magnus because his boyfriend was so endearing and let`s face it, there is no way to be angry at him for too long. He is cute as a button most of the time, usually a little annoying.

"Nothing major I see…well, I don`t see the problem in that." They both waited for any other reaction than that. "It`s not like he will show up here like a shining white knight, and it`s not like I will explain myself to him even if that happens."

Of course Alec would try to put some optimism in me.

"Don`t think like that Kayla, Simon is a jerk."

"Just be patience and- wait a minute…"

"What Magnus?"

Alec asked to his boyfriend when the warlock stopped in the middle of the sentence and lifted his mid finger to the roof like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Wait for it…" the door bell ring. "…There."

"Don`t tell me it`s him…"

"Oh honey, it is…"

"You want me to kick his ass?"

Magnus hugged Alec and kissed his check chuckling.

"You are so badass Alexander, but I think it`s best if we let them alone for a few minutes."

I was a little confused and then they were both going upstairs and I know I was screwed because I was sweating like hell and what should I do now?

"Kayla, go open the door and in exactly five minutes I will be here to check on you both."

"Thanks Alec."


	6. Unexpected end

Turning around in what seemed slow motion I went to open the doors after a heavy sigh and when I saw his dork face in front of me I couldn`t help but to notice that my heart race increased a little. Why I`m noticing this things when I`m mad at him?

Damn.

"Hey Kayla…I-"

"Why are you here exactly? Do you need something?"

I saw his gaze searching for anything in my face but I guess he didn't found out anything that could help him now.

"I want to talk to you…I-I saw you with Jocelyn earlier and I guess you saw hum... Clary and I kissing? It`s like, well, I didn`t do anything you know. I didn`t flirt with her but apparently she thought I was and BOOM suddenly she was kissing me and I was like 'hey this is good, I`ve been waiting for this since elementary school so let`s enjoy that' and of course I chose the worst time ever to be lucky and then I saw you and-"

I was a little distracted trying to process all he said that I didn`t almost caught the sight of him without breath, and it was cute somehow. Even though he was probably trying not to droll as he tried to calm down.

"And I saw you and the way you looked at me and I guess I freak out by something, my mind was a bit confused after that because it`s not like I get kissed by a pretty girl every day right? And I think I know why you got so angry and sad…But I don`t want to assume anything , Kayla. I want you to tell me now what do you think of me, after this speech and be clear please…You know how I can`t think when I 'm hungry-"

"You`re stupid."

"Well, I didn`t expect that, but I guess you can call me that."

"And reckless…more of a douche bag than I expected, and probably not worth my tears. Oh, and a dead man if Jace finds out what happened between you and Clary but why should I care, right?"

It`s strange to see that he was showing such a sad expression towards me but trying to be indifferent about what I said. I don`t know why he was acting like that because it`s impossible, ok not impossible because I know I`m quite the catch but it`s not like he likes _likes_ me.

"Ok…I guess you are mad at me. And that makes me happy by some reason."

His cell phone went off and he said sorry before pushing out from his pocket and when he saw the text message he received he grinned from ear to ear and looked at me while putting the object back to his pocket.

"Ok, I guess I know the reason…but I know you and I know how you are with hum... feelings?"

"So you are saying that I `am a cold hearted bitch?"

I inquired him, clearly, making him nervous by doing the thing with my eyebrow. He looked nervous to the marble floor and I think he was impressed by that. Looking up and looking me in the eyes seemed a real challenge for him, God`s knows why.

"It`s not that, you are independent and likes to not be attached. I know that you are scared to loose someone like you lost your parents and the way you were terrified that day when Alec`s was almost dying…You don`t even care about yourself, you scared the hell out of me that day you know? And I don`t want to suddenly one day wake up and realize you're not there with me because of some stupid fear or neglects…And I want to be able to protect you even though I know you will not let that happen…" he smiled to the floor." And you are way stronger than me of course."

He was wearing different clothes from the morning. He wears a Captain America T-Shirt and an old jeans with black all-stars and somehow he was looking really good.

I didn`t know what to say for this kind of declaration, it`s not like I`m used to receive them that much.

"And Clary?"

"Well, I really liked her you know but I guess it was like you said to me that day…And today we had an interesting conversation about you by the way."

"What?"

"She started by saying she only kissed me because she though you would report to Jace what happened and he would act like a real boyfriend and try to get her back acting all Alpha male…girls…well, and then she said something about the way you acted and I guess she opened my eyes for certain things- of course Magnus helped too because he is a pain in the ass sometimes."

"You were not afraid of him the last time we saw each other?"

"I moved on…I know he is sweet like a cake-"A loud thunder echoed in the room. "Ok, I guess I'm still afraid of his majesty, Magnus Bane."

He was almost bowing to the air but then I caught his face with both of my hands and pressed our lips together.

And it was magical…Damn, I hope this house is not affecting this.

Simon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and I felt the warm exiting his body. I felt the way his lips were soft against mine and the way he seemed focused in me like I was precious.

We smiled without unsealing our lips and then we backed away from each other.

"I`m sure I was definitely not expecting this to happen...You know how to surprise me, Kayla."

"I guess only you did not see that coming after that silly speech about me and feelings and how you want to protect me and bla bla bla…"

"I feel so strange kissing you for the first time in Magnus hall…"

"If you think of it, it`s really magical."

"Oh, I did not take you as a romantic…I know you watch Rom-Com with Alec when nobody is around…"

"Duh, what girl doesn't watch its? It`s like a law of the universe."

I was still pressed against his chest but now I was wrapping my arms in his neck. And he has amazing chocolate eyes behind his cute glasses.

"So…you want to get out of here?"

"Please, I was hoping for you to say that…It`s not like I don`t know that they are both making out upstairs."

"So let`s go 'Miss Maneuveure'."

"Gladly, Mister Lewis."

He caught my hand and when we were rounding the corner street I received a call from a demon attack in SoHo.

I looked over at Simon and kissed his check, not afraid anymore and actually I was not giving a damn about anything since I had him now and that made me realize of how much I already love him.

"Work call."

"I can help you…or I will just hide somewhere until you finish."

"Or you can wait for me in the Institute in my room and then we can watch Rom-Com all night."

"I can go to my house and grab my Marvel movies!"

"Perfect, and just so you know…I like movies with big explosions and hot guys wearing uniforms."

"Kinky."

"I know you love me either way."

I said without thinking and for some reason I though he was going to freak out but then he made that cute dork face and grinned.

"Yes, I do."

I almost hit the ground with happiness, he waved at me and I looked in the path in front of me feeling like a real dork and why did I have the feel that I was shining with glory?

Or love?

I don`t know, I`m pretty lucky to feel this way.

**THE END**


End file.
